With the swift and violent development of the Internet and the popularization of the large screen multi-function mobile phone, a large number of mobile data multimedia services and various high bandwidth multimedia services, for example: video conference, television broadcasting, video on demand, video advertisement, online education, interactive game, etc. appears, which not only meet the constantly rising service requirement of the mobile subscriber but also bring the new service growth point for the mobile operator at the same time. These mobile data multimedia services require a plurality of users to be able to receive the same data at the same time, and compared with the general data service, the mobile data multimedia services have the characteristics such as, large data bulk, long duration time, sensitive time delay, etc. In order to utilize the mobile network resources effectively, the 3rd Generation Partnership Project (abbreviated as 3GPP) puts forward the MBMS service, and the service is a kind of technology that the data are transmitted to a plurality of targets from one data source, realizes the sharing of the network (including the core network and the access network) resources, improves the utilization rate of the network resources (especially the air interface resources). The MBMS service defined by the 3GPP not only can realize the message-type multicasting and broadcasting of the pure text and low speed, but also can realize the broadcasting and multicasting of the high-speed multimedia service, to provide various abundant videos, audios and multimedia services; this is undoubtedly complied with the development trend of the future mobile data, and provides the better service prospect for the 3rd generation digital communication (3rd Generation, 3G) development.
During the MBMS standard formulation of the Long Term Evolution (LTE) R10, it is proposed by the telecommunication operator orange that the MBMS service can be transmitted for the user equipment (UE) by means of the PTP mode in the Evolved Universal Terrestrial Radio Access Network (E-UTRAN) according to the demand of the operator. And it gets supporting and approval of other companies after more than one meeting discussion of the LTE, and it is proposed that the Counting is performed for this kind of services when discussing the MBMS Counting; according to the Counting result, if the number of the users receiving certain MBMS service under the PTP mode meets the threshold requirement (that is, the number of the receiving users is great), then the MBMS service can be converted as an MBMS service transmitted by means of the MBSFN mode in a certain MBSFN area (wherein, the MBSFN mode is a kind of point to multipoint (described as PTM hereinafter) mode, and it is a multiple cell union transmission mode (certainly it can be of one cell under extreme conditions, but there is no air interface combination gain at this moment), for details, referring to the description of the Multi-cell transmission in 15.3.3 of the protocol LTE 36.300v10.1.0), which will be described with the PTM mode in the following description. After the number of the users receiving the MBMS service exceeds a certain threshold, the transmission mode is switched from the PTP mode to the PTM mode, which can further promote the efficiency of the spectrum for transmitting the MBMS service, and save the spectral resources.
There is no specific switchover method for switching from transmitting the MBMS service by means of the PTP mode to transmitting the MBMS service by means of the PTM mode in the related art.